La Douleur D'Itachi Uchiwa
by Hudgi Ny
Summary: One shot. Fin alternative à celle de Masashi Kishimoto et peut-être la meilleure solution des problèmes. Sachant les plans de Madara, Itachi doit tuer Sasuké mais y arrivera-t-il ? Se résoudra-t-il à abattre son petit frère qu'il chérit tant ?


La douleur d'Itachi Uchiwa

Le temps était comme en suspend. Un suspend lent et stressant dans lequel Itachi attendait son petit frère. Il avait envoyé Kisame arrêter l'équipe de Sasuké pour que le combat ne se déroule qu'entre Uchiwa. «Le dernier combat sûrement» pensa Itachi, «Du moins, je l'espère. Je n'ai plus de temps». Effectivement, Itachi avait dû devancer la date de l'affrontement dû à sa maladie. Itachi souffrait de tuberculose, et ce à un stade trop avancé pour être soigné, même par un médé-nin compétant. En plus d'être malade, il devenait aveugle… ses sharingans perdait la lumière peu à peu. Il y avait certes un remède à ce problème mais… il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire cela, pas plus qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à toucher à son frère le jour de l'extermination du clan.

Ce jour là, il avait abattu sa dernière carte, encaissant un destin cruel remplie de sacrifice, mais il l'acceptait. Son amour pour Sasuké était trop grand. Pourtant… Kisame lui avait fait remarquer une faille dans son plan. Madara. Il était en fait le seul obstacle à la réussite absolue de ce plan ingénieux. Connaissant son compagnon, il savait que Madara avait toujours le goût amer et âcre de la vengeance à la bouche, que pour rien au monde, il ne laisserait passer l'occasion d'embobiner Sasuké et de l'impliquer dans sa cause. Et ça, il ne pouvait le concevoir. Itachi avait alors pensé à piéger les sharingans de Sasuké mais… même l'Amaterasu n'allait sûrement pas suffire à venir à bout de Madara. Itachi s'était donc résolue à faire une chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru faire un jour, tuer Sasuké. C'était une triste vérité qu'il devait encaisser pour le bien de tous. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il pourrait supporter cette mission, aussi infâme fut-elle.

Ses sombres pensées rendait l'ambiance encore plus lourde… l'attente devenait insupportable, même pour lui. Alors qu'il allait renoncer à rester planter sur son trône et d'aller voir son frère de lui-même, un bruit de pas furtif se fît entendre. «Enfin… le moment tant redouté est arrivé», ne put s'empêcher de penser Itachi alors que Sasuké se montrait enfin et s'avançait dans la grande salle qu'était le dernier étage du repaire des Uchiwas.

-Alors Sasuké, tu viens enfin me faire face ?, demanda le plus âgé des deux Uchiwas.

-Je suis ici pour enfin lavé l'honneur de notre clan et ce, en te tuant ! Ce n'est seulement qu'à cette condition que je pourrai enfin redevenir un Uchiwa, un vrai !

-Idiot de petit frère, ce n'est certainement pas en me tuant que notre honneur sera lavé ! Mais la véritable question est… as-tu vraiment la puissance, le pouvoir de me tuer ? As-tu accumulé assez de haine en toi pour m'éliminer, pourras-tu le faire mais plus que tout… possèdes-tu cette pupille dont je t'ai demandé de te procurer avant d'avoir le culot de venir m'affronter ?

-Je peux très bien t'éliminer sans le kaléidoscope, quand à la haine, j'en ai bien suffisamment.

Ce commentaire fit sourire Itachi. Il savait pertinemment qu'au fond de lui, Sasuké manquait encore de haine, de pouvoir et c'était tant mieux. Tout se passait beaucoup plus facilement qu'il avait même espéré.

-Tiens-tu vraiment à gaspiller ta vie contre moi ?, s'interrogea Itachi.

-Je ne perdrai pas ! Je vais accomplir ce que j'ai à accomplir et ce sans problème ! Tant que je serai en vie, je te poursuivrai et te tuerai Itachi !

Itachi… il faisait un temps qu'Itachi n'avait pas entendu ses mots de la bouche de son petit frère. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps dans lequel Sasuké venait le harceler pour qu'il se pratique au lancer de shuriken. Il était si jeune et si naïf. Puis une vérité s'imposa. Il n'avait jamais réellement été un bon grand frère qu'en fait, il avait failli à sa mission la plus importante, s'occuper correctement de sa famille et plus que tout, de son petit frère qu'il chérissait tant. Puis revint une série de souvenir… toujours aussi loin les un que les autres. Ça faisait un temps de tout ça et le Sasuké qui se tenait devant lui n'était plus celui de ses souvenirs et c'était sa faute. Sa faute à lui personne d'autre. Jamais il ne s'était pardonné de donner à son frère une telle vie, aussi misérable et horrible soit-elle. Il pouvait à peine imaginer toute l'enfer, la souffrance, la colère que Sasuké avait du endurer toute sa vie à cause de son acte. Son acte à lui. Sa faute à lui… Même malgré lui, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. L'Uchiwa eut beau faire tout les efforts du monde, le résultat fût le même, une larme roula doucement le long de sa joue. Sasuké ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à la remarquer.

-Garde tes jérémiades pour toi Itachi et arrête d'essayer de faire en sorte que je te prenne en pitié toi et tes larmes ! Tu es pathétique !

-Parce que tu penses que je ne souffre pas Sasuké ? Parce que tu penses que je suis un être froid et dépourvu de sentiments ? Si c'est cella tu te trompe sur toute la ligne. Je n'ai pas voulu tuer papa et maman, ni tout le reste du clan ! Je l'ai fait parce que je n'avais nul autre choix. Oh Sasuké si tu pouvais savoir ce que j'ai vécu… comment ça m'a anéantie de tuer toute la famille ! J'imagine que tu sais que si je te parle de ça maintenant, c'est que j'ai mes raisons.

-…

-Je ne veux juste pas que tu meurs en pensant que je ne t'aimais pas. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Sasuké. Même si ces mots ne font pas de sens dans ta tête, écoute moi je t'en pris. Ce sont nos derniers instants ensemble petit frère.

En disant cela, Itachi se releva de sur son trône et se dirigea vers Sasuké qui mis la main sur le fourreau, toujours méfiant de son frère.

-Mes yeux perdent la lumière petit frère, je serai bientôt aveugle en plus d'être grandement malade. Sincèrement… je suis content de te revoir ici en ce lieu mais je vois que tu ne me fait toujours pas confiance. Alors laisse-moi commencer par m'expliquer par une simple question. Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai épargné alors que j'ai tué tout le monde ?

-Parce que tu voulais me faire vivre l'enfer.

-Non… je n'ai tout simplement pas pu me résoudre à te tuer… voilà tout.

Le cœur de Sasuké manqua des battements. Tout en se disant que ce ne pouvait être vrai, il fixait Itachi qui continuait de s'approcher de lui, défense toute ouverte et sans hostilité apparente. Mais que voulait-il à la fin ?

-Sasuké… dépose ton Katana s'il te plaît, je ne veux que parler… fait moi confiance petit frère… cette fois je tiendrai parole.

Ce commentaire fit sourire le plus jeune qui déposa l'étui et son Katana par la même occasion à ses pieds. Itachi quand à lui se débarrassa de ses sacs caché dans son manteau. Ils devaient contenir des armes quand car quand le sac retomba sur le sol après son vol, Sasuké entendit des cliquetis métalliques. Ça y était maintenant… ils allaient enfin pouvoir parler. Itachi soupira et alla s'asseoir dans les marches qui menaient au trône sur lequel il était posté quelques instants plus tard. C'était ses derniers moment avec Sasuké… il le savait, il le sentait. Prenant une grande inspiration … Itachi vida son sac… Il avait tant de chose à dire à son frère après toutes ces années. Ils rirent comme ils pleurèrent ensemble… Itachi raconta certaines missions qu'il avait eues tandis que Sasuké lui racontait ses années avec Orochimaru. Après avoir parlé des heures de temps… le silence retomba. Un silence terrible et meurtrier. La vérité sortie, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Sasuké voulait rester avec son frère… qu'il entrerait même dans l'Akatsuki pour lui mais… c'était trop risqué. Trop risqué pour Konoha et pour l'Akatsuki elle-même comme c'était risqué pour lui et Itachi. Finalement, les deux étaient revenus au point de départ.

-Alors… tu as toujours l'intention de me tuer petit frère ?

-Eh bien… après avoir entendu toute l'histoire… pas vraiment. Itachi, reste avec moi ou emmène moi avec toi. Nous détruirons Konoha ensemble… nous nous vengerons !

-Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Sasuké… la vérité c'est que ces moments passé avec toi étaient vraiment les derniers. Je dois te tuer.

De nouveau le cœur du jeune manqua des battements. Des frissons le parcoururent et il eut même quelques sueurs froides. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Son frère… celui qui lui avait manqué depuis des années allait le tuer. Ils venaient pourtant de se parler en toute sincérité, en toute confiance. Mais ce n'était pas ça… non il ne comprenait pas. «Il devient fou… tout ce fardeau porté depuis trop longtemps l'a rendu complètement dingue !», pensa Sasuké.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes Sasuké… sache que je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Mais… Itachi pourquoi !

Les yeux de Sasuké étaient des plus confus. Il ne comprenait pas… il ne comprendrait jamais. Itachi avait sauvé Konoha… il s'était allié à l'Akatsuki pour arrêter les guerres. Mais s'il devait mourir… qui sait ce que Madara ferait de ses yeux ? Qui sait ce qu'il ferait de Sasuké ? Trop de risque… beaucoup trop de risque engendré quand la solution était simple… simple mais inhumaine. Alors qu'il allait reculer, Itachi se ressaisit au dernier moment. Non, il ne pouvait pas ! L'avenir de Konoha même peut-être du monde entier était entre ses mains il ne pouvait pas échouer. Itachi ferma les yeux. Il devait le faire… quand il les ouvrit, ses kaléidoscopes étaient enclenchés et son œil se mit à saigner. C'est aussi à contre cœur qu'il hurla :

-AMATERASU !

Un feu noir comme braise apparut sur l'épaule droite de Sasuké qui se mit à hurler. Hurler à Itachi de l'épargner… que ca faisait mal… qu'il allait mourir. Quand au lanceur du feu noir, il se tenait l'œil droit à une main, des larmes de sang y coulant tandis que de l'autre, il pleurait son frère qu'il aimait tant. Quand les cris cessèrent enfin, il ne restait plus rien de Sasuké. Quand à Itachi … une douleur incroyable lui lacérait la poitrine. Il l'avait fait, il avait tué son petit frère. Il l'avait sauvé d'une vie de misère comme il l'avait privé de bonheur. À cette pensé, le remord l'étrangla. Un faible filet d'air parvenait tout de même à se frayer un chemin à ses poumons mais il s'en moquait. Il avait tué Sasuké, l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Son petit Sasuké à lui. N'en pouvant plus, gonflé de souffrance, un hurlement s'échappa de sa bouche et se répercuta sur les parois du repaire maintenant bien vide. Itachi pleura et pleura jusqu'à s'étouffer. Il vomit alors du sang, une grande quantité de sang. Il allait mourir lui aussi. Rien qu'a cette pensée, son esprit s'éveilla un peu plus. Oui, mourir, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il avait maintenant assez vécu…il avait accomplit ce qu'il avait à accomplir, il était à son point de non retour depuis trop longtemps, il voulait en finir. Se cambrant de toute ses forces, Itachi rampa jusqu'au Katana de Sasuké et le sortir de son fourreau. «Tout sera fini dans quelques instants» ne pus s'empêcher de pensé Itachi « Je n'ai plus qu'à faire ce que j'ai toujours le mieux fait, tuer». Le sabre maintenant dans les airs, tenu à bout de bras il repensa à Deidara.

-J'espère que tu sauras un jour me pardonner pour cette bêtises Deidei, se dit-il à voix haute. J'espère qu'on ne se reverra pas non plus, tu ne mérite pas les enfers… j'espère aussi que tu sauras prendre soins de mon petit frère là-haut, à ma place.

Puis, l'Uchiwa ferma les yeux et se poignarda. Ses dernières pensées furent dédiées à son amant, Deidara et son petit frère Sasuké puis, il pria pour ne jamais les revoir avant de fermer les yeux…

FIN


End file.
